Glass Castles
by WesternBunny
Summary: Kasai no Kagawa, A young fire fox demon has to leave her home that houses the last fading memories of her missing father and move to japan where she and her sick mother are to stay with her closest relative, her grandfather on her fathers side. She's only met him once. Maybe he's the key she's needed to open the doors in the right direction to finding her happiness.
1. Prologue

"Don't leave Ada!" I cried while tighting my death grip on his pant leg completely soaking it with my tears, He took my fit in stride and laughed while picking me up.

"My sweet Kasai no Kegawa, I promise to you I wont be long." he said brushing my fiery red hair away and kissing my forehead.

"You promise?" I said looking into my father's solid gold eyes.

"I pinky promise my little one." He said, his laugh lines showing.

I reluctantly agreed and we said our goodbyes. I watched as he left with his guards. Its been fourteen years since the last time anyone saw my father or his guards. Mother is terminally ill, We have decided to leave our home in the states to live with my grandfather Wahkai-sama on my fathers side in japan. I only met Grandpa Wahkai-sama one time before five years after father went missing and we held fathers funeral, I don't remember much of that visit.


	2. Chapter 1: Settling In

"So, this is it." I said to my mother as we stood across the street from my grandfather's house, it was a very traditional japanese house, nothing like home.

"Yes, were here!" my mother said happily, trying to catch her breath. It worries me constantly now that the sickness is rapidly progressing. It's already turned her hair white as snow from all the stress.

"Are you okay? need any help." I stopped, mom hated to be treated like a fragile doll.

"I can't make you do everything when all I have to do is walk a few more steps." mom said irritated.

"I don't mind doing everything mom." I said quietly. knowing she'd hear me anyways. She gave me a sad look and was about to say something when the gate opened and my grandfather stood there looking at us. Kami, He and my father are completely identical, my heart actually hurt and I started to feel as if I was drowning. My breath hitching in my chest. How could I have never noticed this! i'd met him when we held father's funeral service years ago, was I seriously that out of it for Ada's funeral..

"Sekei, It's good to see you." He said, it was like listening to my father the pain in my heart increased. I think I made a choking sounds but no one noticed.

" It's good to see you as well Wahkai-sama." My mother said wrapping her arms around him."I just wish it was under better a situation."

"It matters not the reasons. I am glad to have you and Kasai here." He said hushing my mom.

"Thank you. Do I still have the same room?" Mother asked.

"Aye, Come in." He the opened then gate completely.

I had resorted to starring only at the ground to avoid looking at him so when our bags were lifted of my shoulders it shocked me into looking up and I came face to face with grandfather I thought I'd buried these feelings with my father's empty casket. I was wrong my breath left me and my heart hurt terribly.

"Look at my eyes and focus on them, they are nothing like his." He said quietly. I found myself doing what he told me to do and he was right. His eyes were clear blue not a single spec of gold. The pain in my chest subsided slightly with this knowledge and I let the breathe I'd unknowingly been holding out. Then he turned and walked after my mother leaving me scrambling to save my sanity.

"Hello, M'lady you should come inside as well." a womans voice spoke.

I tried to find the source of the voice and failed.

"Down here m'lady." she spoke again.

Looking down I realized a lady was on her hands and knees bowing, she was in a beautiful red kimono with very long black hair other than that I couldn't see anything else about her.

"You don't have to do that!" I said shocked.

"As you wish." With that said she stood up. She was much taller than my almost five foot self and her face was beautiful the only thing strange was her eyes where closed."My name is Kiki and I will be your personal servant."

"Um, Hello. Kiki-chan." I said. She nodded happily smiling with closed eyes.

"Follow me please, we will join Wahkai-sama and your mother later." She started walking in the other direction mother and grandfather went. I followed since I couldn't do anything else. We walked through the first garden and passed through a hallway in the main house and came to a garden that had a building in the middle of the pond with four bridges to it. It was beautiful.

Kiki-chan lead me down one of the many paths towards the building. I kept getting distracted by everything the garden contained especially when we started to cross one of the bridges looking down I realized the pond was full of giant koi.

"This was Lord Wahkai-sama's study but he believed it best suited for you, so you wouldn't feel trapped by the main house. Do you approve this arrangement?" Kiki-chan said turning towards me smiling, my pondering about her still closed eyes and silence gave her the wrong answer." If you don't like it we can arrange a room in the main house next to your mother's room?" She was trying so hard to please me.

"Oh no, I love this. I was just.. Well it's nothing." I said trying to right this train wreck in progress.

"Good! If I may ask what are you thinking about." Kiki-chan said obviously relieved with my answer.

"Well, can I ask you a personal question?" I said.

"Aye?" She said confused.

"Why are your eyes closed, um, are you blind?" I felt like a fool asking this.

"Oh Kami no, If I open my eyes I would steal your soul." She said laughing.

"Steal my soul." I didn't get it.

"Aye, you know the saying eyes are the gates to the soul? Well the saying is true. I can devour souls in a single glance." she giggled.

"Whoa, that's intense. What happens when you look into a mirror?" I was seriously curious now.

"I honestly don't know, I've never done it myself or heard of someone else with a similar power doing it." She said nodding. "I guess you could say I see by vibrations and that's how I check my image."

A chime rang out.

"Thats the five minuet chime for dinner, we should hurry up."

"Aye." I followed her into the building, all four sides can open completely to show the garden views it was amazing but the best thing in my opinion was the canopy bed. Mother had said there was going to be some culture changes and I probably wouldn't have a mattress so I was very excited about their being one. The room was big and had a dresser, night stand, desk, and more. It was a tad to feminine for my tastes but I wouldn't dare say anything about it.

"We are having important guests over tonight other than you and your mother and Lord Wahkai asked for you to wear this." She said as she showed me a red kimono with falling gold leaf stitching that I wouldn't be shocked if it had a strand or two of real gold in it.

"Alright, but I've never actually put one on." I blushed.

"I will help you then." Kiki-chan said as we got to work.

Once dressed she lead me out of the garden and into the main house to these random sliding paper doors, when I tried to open it wouldn't budge, Kiki-chan informed me I was trying from the wrong side.

"Ah, I got worried about you." my mother said from her spot at the table, another thing more said would be different." Come sit by me."

I did was I was told to and mom poured me some tea.

"Did you find the room to your liking?" Grandfather asked.

"Yes its perfect, thank you so much." I said still avoiding looking at him directly.

"If you wish to change anything in the room you have my permission to do so." He stated.

"Thank you again Grandfather." I tried was polite as I could.

"We are expecting guests." Grandfather said it as if I had a choice in the matter, it helped sooth my nerves.

"Aye." I said meeting his eyes on my accord. Think brave thoughts.

"It's strange to be invited to eat on your dime, Eh, Wahkai?" An older male said making me lose eye contact as I turned to look st the guests.

It was an old male demon with a strange head, though i've seen stranger demons, This one seemed special. There was two men behind him but they were shadowed by their fear I couldn't tell their features.

"Ah, Nurarihyon. You make it seem as if you never get food from me." Grandfather said smiling as he stood up to greet the old man.

"Not usually, This is a real treat and to have beautiful company. Who are your beautiful lady's Wahkai-kun?" He said shaking mothers hand.

"This is my son's family." Grandfather said sitting down.

"Oh!" Nurarihyon said shocked finally looking directly at me."I remember."

"We have both changed over the years. We are going to be living here with grandfather." Mother explained and I bowed slightly.

"How disrespectful of me, forgive me lady's." He smiled kindly at both of us.

"It's fine Supreme Commander." Mother said smiling. That got my mind working the only one called that would be.. The leader of the Nura clan and the parade of a hundred demons!

"These are two of my most trusted generals Lord Hihi-sama and Lord Gyuki-sama." He said. They walked into the room as he spoke of them first thing I noticed was how tall the were. Especially the one with the Noh mask. They were both quiet as they sat down. So this was some the famous night parade of a hundred demons dad would tell me bed time stories about.

Kiki and another demon came in and started setting food plates in front of everyone and then walked out of the room.

"You're the Supreme Commander?" I said ignoring my food ."My Ada told me all the stories about you every night before he disappeared."

"Aye, I am. I remember when he was a boy asking to join before he and your mother met. Ah, how time changes everything.." He said while sitting next to grandfather.

"Aye." I nodded.

"When did you and your mother arrive back?" He said changing the topic.

"We arrived back this morning Nurarihyon-sama." Mother said.

"Oh, I am happy we could be part of your welcoming party! Why have you decided to come back, I don't mean to pry but I remember you saying you were staying in the states on your.. last visit." He said between sips of sake.

"We are honored to have you as our welcoming party." Mother said blushing."As for why we are back is I have tuberculosis, I got it while during my after chemo treatment."

"The pleasure is all our's lady's. I am truly sorry to hear that you are unwell Sekei, If there is anything you need just ask. Echelon-sama was like a son to me." Nurarihyon-sama said.

"We will be fine but thank you." mother said.

"Kasai-sama, you have people asking for you outside the gate?" Kiki-chan said head bowed deeply like the first time we met.

"Huh, you sure they're for me kiki-chan." I don't remember telling anyone out of the states where we were going.

"Aye m'lady, they said their names were Momji-kun and Kain-kun and that they were old friends." Kiki-chan explained.

"Oh, Momji and Kain I thought they where in Europe with Yuki. May I be excused?" I said looking at grandfather.

"Is one of them a love interest?" He stared back at me over his sake cup.

"No grandfather, they are not love interest. Just friends." I choked out in surprise.

"Oh, well. You are excused. I was hoping to strike fear in some boy's heart for a second there." He said. The Supreme Commander and his captains laughed while mother shook her head. I felt my face heat up.

"Grandfather even if they were I'm to young for that." I said shaking my head trying to get the red to leave.

"You are adorable when your blushing Kasai-chan my dear." The Supreme Commander said while laughing.

"I'll be going now." I mumbled and bowed before I fled to the safety of the hallway where Kiki-chan had been waiting for me to lead me back to the gate to see my friends.

Before we got to the gate I dismissed her and walked the rest of the way by myself.


	3. Chapter 2:Calm Before The First Storm

**Recap:**

**"You are adorable when your blushing Kasai-chan my dear." The Supreme Commander said while laughing.**

**"I'll be going now." I mumbled and bowed before I fled to the safety of the hallway where Kiki-chan had been waiting for me to lead me back to the gate to see my friends.**

**Before we got to the gate I dismissed her and walked the rest of the way by myself.**

This is the third day of us living with grandfather Wahkai and it's not as boring as I thought it was going to be, I think this years going to be good after all.

"Kasai dear, Get up its snowing!" Mother came over and pulled my sheets off me laughing making me roll to the other side of the bed to a cold spot. "They say this will be the last of the snow fall till next year."

"Hmm, It's still dark out mom." I rolled around trying to find warmth.

"Yes, but the sun is coming up. It will be beautiful. Now get up I want to share this moment with you." She said giving me a guilt trip.

"You truly are evil." I ment it to come out serious but I couldn't keep from laughing.

"Now how do you open these things." Mother mumbled to herself.

"Magic." I said with my head under the pillows.

"Ah ha! Got it." I heard her start to push the doors."These's thing's are heavier than they look." She let out a shocked scream. I wildly jumped up out of bed looking for what scared mom, my eye's landed on Kiki-chan standing on the other side of the wall mom was moving.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to help. I am so very sorry." Kiki-chan said bowing deeply.

"No, I didn't realize you where there. My sense's haven't been what they use to be.." Mother smiled sadly." But since your here would you like to watch the snow with us?"

"Aye, I would love that Sekei-sama." Kiki-chan said smiling."Let me finish opening the door's." and she set to work.

Mother came over to me and kissed me on my forehead before she went to my closet.

"Mother, I can dress myself." I laughed.

"I know, It seems like just yesterday that you were a little kit climbing in tree's to tall. My stubborn Kasia no Kagawa." She seemed content picking my clothes so I left her to it as I washed my face with the water in the base on the side table."How about this." she held up a brown kimono with white tree branches throughout it.

"It's pretty." I'm starting to think mom and Kiki-chan where conspiring against me on the wearing of kimono's only since I got here. They aren't bad just different from what im use to.

"You look and act so much like your father more and more every day.." Mother said while inspecting her handy work. I stayed quiet.

"Good morning." Grandfather said from the still dark garden path.

"Good morning!" Mother and I said together.

"You look beautiful, what is the occasion?" Grandfather stood in the door way smiling as he looking me over.

"I would like an answer too." I added as I combed my hair with my fingers.

"No occasion, simply because I can." She laughed to herself.

"Would you like me to order more to be made Sekei." Grandfather walked over and sat on the edge of my bed folding his arms in his sleeves.

"Aye, That would be wonderful!" She said smiling. Mother hasn't sounded this excited and happy in a long time, I will soon miss this.. My mood changed and grandfather looked at me noticing it and giving me a questioning look. I simply shook my head and willed my eye's to dry. Most of the time it doesn't work but thank Kami this time my tears listened.

"Look the sun is coming up!" Kiki-chan said excitedly.

"Oh, it's more beautiful than I expected!" Mother said as she sat next to grandfather on the bed.

She was right, it was breath-taking. The bright colors of the sky and the snowflake's that lazily floating in the sky and the snow patches that had already covered of the garden. Looking around at the three people here with me I started to realize this place was getting closer to being called my home and the people in it my family. The fear I'd been holding in my heart subsidized to a small ember.

I would be fine here with grandfather and Kiki-chan, I won't be alone when the time comes.

Suddenly my face stung and felt cold, I had been hit by a snow ball. Wiping my face I saw mother looking incent with her hands behind her back next to a snow patch while Grandfather laughed at us.

"Oh, It's so on." I said grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at mom.

She laughed as she dodged the ice projectile. We locked eye's and instantly we formed a plan of attack and throw our snowballs at grandfather hitting him.

"Yes! The betrayal!" I yelled while doing my victory dance.

"You think you've won." Grandfather laughed. "Think again kit." His nine tails popped out and each went to work molding snow balls.

"That's not fair! I only have one tail." I laughed hiding behind Kiki-san.

He then throw them all at mom, it's crazy how fast his tails move.

"Retreat!" I yelled as I ran into the main house. Once inside I leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath.

"Would you like to go out and look around the town?" My mother said walking into the hallway.

"That would be fun. Will grandfather be coming with us?" I pushed off the wall.

"No, I don't like going into town." Grandfather said while walking around the corner.

"Oh, okay."

"I just don't like seeing what the humans are doing to this land." He frowned."They really do make a mess of things."

"It's just their nature grandfather. We have our own faults as well." Some say I'm very protective of humans and most demons tease me about where I stand on the subject.

"Aye, but I like to be a stubborn fox. It's my calling. I have to blame someone." He laughed and handed me a small pouch.

"Grandfather, That's not something to be proud of. What is this?" the pouch felt heavy. I opened it and it was full of coin my knowledge of coin isn't the best but I'd say there was around four hundred dollars." Eh, I don't need this much."

"Bring me something back, bye. Have fun." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked away waving.

"Alright, Let's go Kasai." Mother chirped.

We ended up taking a taxi into town and we walked from there. Mother ran off into a fabric store for the fifth time today she still hasn't bought anything while im left on my own to look around at all the shops. There was also people on mats in the square trying to sell various items. It was all very loud and busy.

I stopped at one of the food carts and got a sweet candy and was now munching on them.

"You would be beautiful in this necklace miss!" A small shy looking girl about eight said holding up a silver necklace with a ruby bead on it. An older woman sitting at the busy cart behind her noticed the girl was trying to sell me the necklace and came over.

"I am so sorry miss." the woman said, she looked around forty and had greying hair.

"It's alright. Everything's fine." I probably looked like an idiot waving my hands as I talked but oh well.

"Annie what did I say about leaving the cart, I need your help more than ever now that Baba retired.." she sounded so tired as she spoke to the little girl who just looked down and nodded slowly.

"Say, I like that necklace. Could I pay for it by helping around your cart? If it's okay." At my words the little girl gave me the biggest smile.

"This is your deal Annie." The older woman smiled encouraging the child." And it is alright with me if she helps around the cart."

"Thanks Yuki-san. Alright miss, How about two hours of work for this necklace.." She said gaining courage with each word and put her hand out for me to shake.

"Deal." I said shaking her hand.

"I did it Yuki-san! My first sale piece." She yelled excitedly will jumping.

"Alright come along you two." Yuki-san smiled at us.

The jewelery cart stayed really busy for the two hours I had to work, It was really fun working with the two of them. Because of all the work that needed to be done we didn't really get the chance to talk to each other but from what little things we did say to each other I learned the had a store front called The Little Things Count and it was three miles from the square. They are closed on Sundays so they came here to promote the shop that's been around for three generations.

My feet were way tired by the time the two hours where up, the good news is that it was lunch time and the customers were off trying to find something to eat.

"Here you go." I turned around to face Annie who was bowed and had the necklace in her hand-held out towards me." This is my very first stone to make and sell, Thank you very much."

"Really, it's very well made. It will be an honor to wear it." I said putting the necklace on.

"Here miss." Yuki-san was holding the hand mirror out for me.

Annie was right, the stone looked beautiful it was dark enough to accent my red hair and golden eyes perfectly.

"Annie, It's perfect! You have a wonderful eye." I smiled down at her, she looked ready to jump from happiness.

"Thank you miss!"

"Call me Kasai, and it is I who must thank you." I laughed.

"Kasai, we are hiring and I think you would be perfect for the job so if you want we can set up an interview this week. I know into weeks school starts and we would be will to work with any schedule." Yuki-san said while she was putting the jewelery the customers had misplaced in their correct places.

"Yes I would love an interview, I don't know much about jewelery but im willing to learn." I'm pretty excited about this prospect.

"Good, it's not only jewelery that we sell but you'll get the hang of it." Yuki-san said smiling." How about Monday at eleven?"

"Oh, okay. Thank you so much. That time is fine with me, I actually moved here a few days ago so I don't know what my schedule will be like." I said checking my cell phone to see if mom texted."I best be going now, before mom gets worried."

"Aye, Good bye Kasai." Yuki-san nodded.

"Bye-bye Kasai!" Annie said giving a bright smile.

"Bye!" I then went in search of mom. Where ever she went this time.


	4. Chapter 3: The Glass Starts To Chip

**Recap:**

**"Aye, Good bye Kasai." Yuki-san nodded.**

**"Bye-bye Kasai!" Annie said giving a bright smile.**

**"Bye!" I then went in search of mom.**

Where could she have gone to! It's been two hours since I started looking for that woman with no trace of her in any of the shops and she's not even answering my phone calls. I feel the roles are reveresed.

I let out a sigh. Maybe it's time to call grandfather.

"Ah, Kasai I didn't expect to run into you here but it is a good thing I did." I startled at Nurarihyon's sudden appearanc right next to me, when a second ago I was positive I was alone.

"Kami, Nurarihyon-sama you scared me. What do you mean?" I took deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart.

"I'm sorry to have startled such a beautiful girl such as yourself. We found your mother wondering around." His sad eye's refused to meet mine.

"What's wrong with her, tell me now." I was starting to lose my composure and quickly as my heart dropped. She's the only parent I have left.

"It's difficult to say. She looks fine, you just need to come see her yourself." With that said he turned and started to walk down the street. I don't know this man that good but If grandfather and mother where friends with him while he visited he cant be too bad. Can he? I sprinted after him and we walked through the store district for a good ways before we got to the first house. He stayed quiet the entire time, leaving me to my thoughts. It's a scary thing when one's fear turns against them. I went of evey scenario I could think of over and over in my head.

Before long we stopped in front of a house simular to grandfathers slightly smaller land wise, Nurarihyon was already walking through the front door when a crow at high speeds nearly flew into him yelling loudly.

"Supreme Comander! Quickly that she demon is destroying the house." His voice was so loud I think my ears bled.

"Karasu, quiet down we have company." The supreme comander said almost ignoring the crow's mental break down completely.

"Eh, who's the girl." The crow named Karasu said turn to look at me. So I did the same to him, he's was obviously a small crow yokai. He had a large, round head, a small beak, tiny red pupils, and wore a dark red tokin on his forehead. He also wore a traditional creme colored robe, with prayer beads around his neck and tabi on his feet. He also has large wings compared to the rest of his body.

"This is Kasai no Kagawa, Heir to Wahkai-sama." Nurarihyon turned toward him.

"Wait, She's that woman's daughter!" He screeched, making my ears bleed yet again.

"Aye." Him and Nurariyhon shared a look and they crow seemed to force himself to calm down.

"What's going on Nurariyhon.." I said quietly dreading the answer.

Before Nurariyhon could even open his mouth to speak people shouting and things crashing could be heard from over the wall.

"Come and see." With that said he walked through the door with me hot on his heels. Once inside I saw a group of high level yokia in a circle around my mother, who looked severly pissed off, The angriest i've ever seen her in all my years of life. It was a truly terriffing sight to behold. There was a group of yokai's watching from a far.

"Mother, what is going on! We need to go home." If I was confused before it didnt amount to how confused I was now. Mom looked at me and for a moment I thought she was calming down, but suddenly she was dirrectly in front of me and giving me a strong kick to the stomach. Knocking the air out of me while sending me flying far through the air. I hit the ground, hard. My wrist breaking on impact.

"Ah, Mom! Help, my wrist is broken!" I said gasping as I watch my obviously broken wrist wiggle in ways a wrist should never move, I rolled over and sat up. Everyone was watching us to shocked to move. When I looked at mom she hadn't changed. She still looked ready to fight me. She gave me a smile that was anything but nice my eyes widened as she started walking towards me again. "Mom, mom, mom!" I cried knowing full well what she was planing to do. I'd only seen her do it once as a child to a demoness that had tried to eat me.

"Lady Sekei! Stop that is your child." Nurariyhon said grabbing her arm she threw him off with her fear alone. Her eye's stayed locked on me.

This can not be happening, This is crazy, I can't fight my mother. I just can't. Why does today have to end like this.

Before I could decide on a plan of action mom had already grabbed a hold of my swelling wrist and queezed, I screamed bloody murder. Locking eyes with her I saw nothing of her anywhere within them.

The man with the Noh mask from a few days ago, I think his name was Hihi-sama, Tried to help by trying to physically loosen my mothers grip on me but he couldn't without hurting the both of us. Mother got irritated and tried to toss him like she did to Nurariyhon-Sama. It did knock him down but only for a second and he was back trying to separate us.

Mom and Hihi-sama where throwing so much fear around at each other I was starting to feel very ill. I couldn't take it any longer, All this has to stop. I felt myself shift into my true form. my tail and ears popped out and my eyes tingled as they changed from the pale amber to the gold of my fathers eyes.

Mother whipped around to fight me and then stopped, she starred at me for what felt like hours. When finally she spoke it was a totally different person from two seconds ago.

"Echelon, Thank goodness you're back." She rushed at me hugging me tightly while showering me in tears."Kasai was being reckless today, I know you said this is normal behavor for kits her age but this is getting to much and she is refusing to listen to me. She snuck out during nap time and decided to play in the river. She almost got swept away but Adimos was able to get to her in time. How much longer will she keep doing things like this? It's scaring me." She took a deep breath.

"Eh, Mom. Im Kasai not Ada.." I started to cry, mom had lost her marbles and she believed me to be Ada because of my eye's which look exactly like his when I am in my true form. I also remembered the time she was talking about it had happened over ten years ago.

"Alright. Finish up here love, I need to go home and check on Kasai." She kissed me on the forehead and just walked out the gates like nothing just happened.

"I'm drunk and this is all in my head." I sat on the ground before I fell down. " I probably should see a doctor when I wake up."

" Are you okay." A teenage boy with brown eyes, and different colored hair sat down next to me. His hair was brown on the top and dark brown on the bottom, It reminded me of some of the girls back in America. His looked natural though.

"Never better my dear Wattson. Never better." I tried to smile through my tears.

"Wattson? My names Rikuo." He was really cute. In a childish way. He tilted his head giving me a confused look. As was every demon watching.

"It's a Sherlock reference, It's not important. To answer your earlier question, No. I am not okay. I will be okay later on. Maybe. Depending on how broken they say my wrist is and if we can find out what happened to make my mother completely loss her mind." When I'm in pain I tend to ramble.

He just made an 'Oh' with his mouth and made no further attempt to say anything.

"Sorry, I ramble. It helps when dealing with pain. Please forgive me this is a terrible first meeting. Let's start over. Hi, My names Kasai no Kagawa. I'm from the states, My father dissapeared when I was five, My favorite color is orange, My hair color is real, Dont tell anyone but Im not really five-one I'm actually four-eleven, I'm going to take over after my grandfather feels kind of strange since I always thought I'd take over after Ada in America but its a pleasant strange, I hate water I can't see the bottem of, I got this job interview at this great store in town on Monday dealing with shiny stuff, I'm a fox demon. Um, thats about it. Sorry I'm not the most intresting person when I think about it." I said trying to fight passing out. My wrist hurt really bad.

"Uh, it's okay. Well. What I mean is that your rambling is okay not what just happen.." He was struggling and I decided to cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"Sh, This isn't how these things work. You don't bring up what made the first meeting a total disaster silly." I said smiling a forced smile at him, he actually smiled back at me. I like this kid. "You can model it off my ramblings, Just dont take any copyrighted materials." he laughed.

"My names Rikuo Nura, I have never been across the sea. My favorite color is blue, my hair color is real as well, I'm not sure I want to take over after my grandfather, I'm not really afraid of anything, Im three-fourths human and one-fourth demon. Um, there's not much left for me to say." His face turned red.

"Your adorible!" I throw my arms around him making him turn even redder. "Ow, my wrist. Didn't think that one through." I laughed without a doubt causing everyone to believe I was insane. All I can say is dealing with a broken wrist that is swollen as big as your upper fore-arm is tough and I dont recomend it.

"Eh, Thank you." he said obviously not knowing what to say.

"Welcome!" I smiled. "Also, I hope you decide to have your own Night Parade. You would be awesome at it."

"I'm not so sure." He said looking down.

"It's just my opinion, but I hope you see what you have before life decides your taking to long. It has a funny way of doing that, eh." I tried to stand back up but it was a bad idea, I got up though. Felt like my head had been smashed into a wall brick wall. "Well Rikou we will have to continue this chat another time." He gave me yet another funny look.

"What do you mean Kasai-sama?" he said.

"Uh." I felt myself go cold and everything went black but I felt him catch me before I hit the ground.


End file.
